I'm Falling
by Amelia Malfoy
Summary: Draco e Gina estão juntos desde a escola. Mas algo surge e muda tudo. Será que o amor deles sobrevivera?


**Título: **I'm Falling

**Sinopse: **Draco e Gina estão juntos desde a escola. Mas algo acontece e tudo muda. Será que o amor deles é forte o suficiente para sobreviver?

**Disclaimer: **São todos da J.K Rowling. Não meus.

Acabada, destruída, machucada. É assim que Gina se sente, ainda custa a acreditar que tudo o que fez fora jogado no lixo, e por quê? Por nada, o que ela poderia fazer se ele queria conhecer pessoas novas, _pessoas novas_... ela já não é o suficiente para o homem que sempre amou, sempre fizera de tudo por ele, chegou ao ponto de aceitar uma traição, pra receber o que em troca? Desprezo, desprezo e desconsideração, o que havia feito para merecer tanto? Quando ele mais precisou foi a única que esteve ao seu lado, mesmo quando tinha medo, enfrentou a todos os seus amigos e familiares, quase perdeu tudo o que mais amava, e fez isso por ele. Será que ele tinha se esquecido disso tudo? Outras pessoas, "pessoas novas" como ele mesmo havia dito, será que elas eram mais importantes do que ela? Qualquer coisa é isso que ela representa para ele?

Chorava, chorava tanto que doía, e foi assim por horas e horas a fio, ate que dormiu um sono intranquilo e cheio de lembranças, acordava de tempo em tempo espantada pelas lembranças, e as garras em brasa que elas pareciam ter, só para ser adormecida pela exaustão que as lagrimas lhe proporcionavam. Como dormiu, acordou vencida pelo cansaço. Havia dormido por 12 horas, mas parecia que não dormia há três dias. Quando se olhou no espelho o desespero tomou conta, seus olhos estavam tão inchados, parecia que ela tinha apanhado a noite inteira, olhou no relógio e percebeu que dali a duas horas Molly chegaria para visita-lá, como fazia dois domingos do mês. "Porcaria, se minha mãe me vir assim, vai falar ate o amanhecer do domingo que vem". Já começava a lavar o rosto e procurar as maquiagens que Harry havia lhe ajudado a comprar, _onde está o meu melhor amigo quando eu preciso dele? O que é mais importante do que me consolar? Talvez bater em Draco. _Só de pensar em Draco doía tanto. Consentrou-se em tirar aquelas manchas vermelhas e enormes que insistiam em dar um oi para ela. _Quando conseguir deixar minha cara apresentável foi ligar para o Harry, nunca na vida que vou conseguir sobreviver a uma tarde com a Dona Molly Wesley-EU-PERCEBO-TUDO-O-QUE-VOCÊ-SENTE, sem ele. _E foi isso o que fez, ligou para seu melhor amigo, ameaçando que se ele não aparecesse nos próximos vinte minutos, ela o deserdaria de sua amizade. Antes que Gina concluísse suas ameaças, o amigo já havia aparatado em sua frente. "AAH! Harry" – despencou em cima do amigo. "Gina, não chora, já quero matar aquele idiota, por favor, não chora" Gina solta uma pequena risada nada alegre. " Você está louco? Daqui a pouco a Mama Wesley ta ai, não posso a deixar perceber, e é por isso que você está aqui" – A ruivinha ri da expressão torturada do amigo. E a tarde foi longa, como prometido, mas, por incrível que pareça, foi divertida, não tem como não achar graça de Molly. " Harry, dorme aqui em casa hoje? não quero ficar sozinha, por favor, por favor?" implorava a ruiva, sabendo que o amigo não lhe negaria o pedido. "Ok, ok! Eu durmo aqui, mas a senhorita vai ter que arrumar a cama de baixo pra mim quero bem macia e luxuosa, ok?". "Que folgado você, muito folgado, eu é quem deveria ser tratada bem, você é quem deveria fazer essas coisas pra mim, e cadê o meu pote de Nutella, hein? Aposto que você esqueceu que espécie de melhor amigo você é?". "Quem disse que eu esqueci?". Disse Harry tirando, não um, mas dois potes de Nutella do bolso. "Eu sei que você ta mal, então eu trouxe bastante. Tirando um pote da mão do amigo "Ai, Harry, sabia que você não ia me decepcionar". Disse Gina já indo na direção da cozinha, e foi assim o resto da noite e madrugada adentro, a ruiva e seu melhor amigo, conversas, potes de Nutella, risadas, lagrimas, mais Nutella, ate que ambos caíram no sono.

Dessa vez Gina teve um sono tranqüilo, mas foi acordada pela pior das lembranças, a presença de Draco. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Gritou a ruiva. "Não vim falar com você" Cuspiu ele. "Vim buscar o restante das minha coisas, ou você acha que só aquela mala seria o suficiente?" Com ressentimento nos olhos frieza na voz a ruiva retruca. "O que você está fazendo ai parado? pegue logo as suas coisas, eu vou sair de casa, sua presença me enoja" Disse a ruiva já saindo de casa, sem nem notar de que esta de pijamas. _Ótimo Gina, você vai poder ir muito longe vestida assim, sorte a sua que tem o terraço, espera ai, cadê o Harry? Ah, quando eu voltar pra dentro de casa ligo pra ele. _E então a ruiva subiu resignada em direção ao terraço, depois de duas intermináveis horas, ela supôs que ele já teria terminado de juntar suas coisas e voltou pra dentro de casa, e supôs certo, para seu alivio, mas não para sua felicidade porque o cheiro de Draco estava por todos os lados, parecia impregnado, como se ele tivesse borrifado o seu perfume por toda a casa, já chorando Gina se viu indo na direção do quarto, abriu o closet e sentiu um frio na espinha quando viu aquele espaço enorme, onde antes estavam as roupas de seu amado, mas percebeu que ele havia deixado para trás a camiseta que ela havia lhe dado no natal, a ruiva agarrou-se àquela camiseta e sentou no chão frio do closet. Chorava, chorava sofridamente, ele se foi, agora ela tem certeza disso, e a dor, só não parecia, mas como era maior, a dor da certeza, pior, a dor da certeza de que ele não a amava mais, só o que Gina queria era esquecer isso tudo, esquecer que um dia ele existiu ,esquecer, que eles se amaram e viveram juntos por longos 7 anos, os melhores anos de sua vida, e, no entanto lá estava ela, desesperada para esquecer tudo aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que era ele de quem ela precisava, era ele quem faria toda essa dor passar, bastava ele entrar por aquela porta, com suas malas na mão, dizendo que tinha se arrependido de tudo o que tinha dito e feito, e que a queria de volta. E foi o que Gina o viu fazer, tamanha sua dor, para só no fim constatar que havia adormecido no chão frio do closet. E foi assim por dias, a ruiva arrumou o chão do closet, e dormiu lá por dias, não fazia outra coisa a não ser chorar, se encher de doces, nem banho mais ela tomava. Depois de uma semana, Harry já preocupado com a amiga, resolveu ir visitá-la, para se ver chocado com o que via uma Gina deprimida, suja e três quilos mais gorda. "Gina o que aconteceu?". " Ele veio buscar as coisas dele, Harry, agora acabou mesmo" Sussurrava a ruivinha. "Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido, mas não vou deixar a senhora ficar ai, suja, e provavelmente doente, tudo por causa daquela idiota". "Não fala assim dele" Chorou Gina. "Eu não acredito, você está se ouvindo, Gina? você ta defendendo ele" Mas uma vez a ruiva chorou, chorou e se escondeu. "Eu não aguento mais tudo isso, Harry, só queria voltasse a ser como antes". " Mas não vai voltar a ser como antes, Gina, e você tem que aceitar isso, eu sei que é difícil, mas é a única alternativa que você tem" sentou-se perto da amiga, e puxou seu corpo para si. "Não fica assim, o que você acha de irmos jantar? eu te levo onde você quiser" animando-se com a perspectiva da proposta a ruivinha responde "Qualquer lugar?". "Sim, qualquer lugar" diz o amigo. Gina levanta em um rompante, só para tombar desacordada nos braços do amigo, que em desespero a leva para o hospital, deixando-a lá com sua família.

Harry toma uma decisão a qual sabe que se arrependeria mais tarde, mas precisava fazer isso por sua Gina, iria falar com Draco, e o loiro ouviria tudo o que ele tinha para falar. Lá estava Harry, em frente à mansão Malfoy, quem imaginaria que um dia ele entraria naquela casa, bom depois da morte de Lucius e Narcissa isso parecia menos complicado. Entrou sem pedir, pois sabia que não seria bem vindo, e nada o impediria de fazer o que o levou a aquele lugar. "Malfoy" Gritou o visitante. "O que faz aqui, Potter?" Disse o loiro com seu nojo habitual. "Não fique feliz, Malfoy, não vim lhe visitar, o motivo que me trouxe aqui, acredito que ainda deve lhe interessar, mesmo que remotamente, Gina". "Fale logo, Potter, não tenho o dia todo para perder, o que tem ela?" Retruca o loiro com um falso desinteresse na voz. "Ela está doente, Malfoy, e a culpa é sua" Draco _sente um frio passar por toda a coluna, sua Gina estava doente por causa de sua estupidez._ "Culpa minha? não sei por que". "Não sabe por quê? ora, Malfoy, não seja ridículo, você sabe muito bem o porquê dela estar doente, ela te ama, por mais que eu não compreenda, ela te ama, nunca vi amarem tanto alguém como ela o ama, e, no entanto, o que você fez? você a largou, Gina viveu esses anos todos em torno de você, eu sou prova disso, na Guerra quando você decidiu ficar ao lado deles, ela aceitou, quando você viu seus pais morrerem você desistiu e resolveu se redimir, foi recebido de braços abertos, ela foi a única que sempre esteve ao seu lado, mas você é egoísta demais para levar isso em conta, sempre preocupado demais com o próprio umbigo, não é, Malfoy?" Harry surpreendeu-se com a expressão torturada do loiro. "Você não entende, Potter, ninguém entende, nem mesmo ela entenderia, eu tive as minha razões, e não creio que isso é da sua conta, se não se importar gostaria que saísse, sua presença me enoja". "Não precisa insistir, Malfoy, meu estomago é forte, mas não creio que seja tanto" antes mesmo que Malfoy pudesse perceber Harry já não estava mais lá.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Já passava de meia noite, Gina não conseguia dormir, a essa altura não deveria ter ninguém andando pelos corredores do castelo, o que tornava a perspectiva do passeio muito atraente, a ruivinha resolveu então tomar um ar fresco, por mais que nessa época estivesse extremamente frio, nada que um bom casaco não resolvesse. Pé ante pé a garota saiu do dormitório sem ser notada, ultimamente andava se sentindo muito sozinha, e não era pela falta de companhia, agora ela andava com Harry, Hermione, e seu irmão, mas ela não entendia esse sentimento, não tinha com quem dividir seus segredos, medos, sonhos. Gina estava tão distraída e nem percebeu que havia chegado aos jardins, só se deu conta de onde estava quando caiu com tudo no chão, fazendo um barulho, que provavelmente tinha acordado o castelo inteiro. Raiva, raiva era o que ela sentia como podia ser tão desastrada sua sorte é que ninguém do castelo havia percebido. Gina sente alguém tirá-la

do chão, rezando para não ser Filch, mas assim que estava de pé a ruiva vê um Malfoy a olhando com uma expressão engraçada, _ele está tentando segurar o riso??_ "Malfoy? o que está fazendo aqui?". "Essa pergunta também cabe a senhorita, Gina" _Ele me chamou de Gina, ou é só impressão minha?_ "Bom, eu estou sem sono e resolvi andar por ai, não que isso seja da sua conta". "Estou certo de que não é, mas devo confessar que o meu motivo é o mesmo" responde o loiro com uma cordialidade nova, que nem mesmo ele conhecia "Esse castelo é muito mais interessante à noite, quando está vazio". "Concordo plenamente". Quando se deram conta, estavam andando juntos pelos arredores do castelo, quem visse a cena não acreditaria uma Wesley e um Malfoy, conversando, e o pior rindo juntos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Gina acorda perturbada com o sonho que teve. _ÊÊh Gina, se continuar sonhando essas coisas nunca vai se curar._ Forçou-se a dormir, mas o medo das lembranças a manteve acordada ate de manhã quando a enfermeira a dopou, para sua profunda alegria.

* * *

Como havia feito na noite anterior, Gina foi se aventurar pelos corredores do castelo, querendo negar a ela mesma, que sua vontade era ir correndo aos jardins para ver se Malfoy estava lá, desde o que havia acontecido ela não parava de pensar nele, o que a deixava meio atordoada, sentiu seu coração pular de alegria quando o viu ali, de contas, tão... tão Gina não se permitia nem pensar. "Boa noite, Malfoy". "O que você quer Wesley?" cuspiu ele. _É o que? seu grosso, eu sou uma idiota mesmo. _A ruiva, queimando de raiva, se vira e vai embora. _Maldito Malfoy, grosso, idiota, lindo, egoísta, mal educado e... liiiindo PARE COM ISSO GINA ENLOUQUECEU??? _(**n/a: **galere, só pra lembrar que em itálico é a Gina pensando, ok?), quando menos se deu conta, Gina, já estava de volta ao seu dormitório, sentiu seu rosto queimar _O que é isso? LÁGRIMAS? GINA SUA IDIOTA, VOCÊ ESTÁ CHORANDO, POR... POR UM MALFOY???? _isso já era demais para a cabeça da garota _eu vou é dormir devo estar delirando de sono_. No entanto não conseguia dormir, custava a entender, e principalmente, o que Malfoy estava causando nela, como ele conseguirá tanto em apenas uma noite?

**Ponto de vista do Draco *-***

_Quem essa garota pensa que é? como ela pode ser tão... linda, como não a notei antes? PARA DRACO, você é um Malfoy, Malfoys não se interessam por Wesleys, seria um crime, ninguém aceitaria, mas mesmo assim ela é tão... tão, ela é tão NADA, JÁ CHEGA. _Draco estava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando a protagonista deles chegou. "Boa noite, Malfoy" disse ela. "O que você quer Wesley" Draco obrigou-se a ser grosso, e quando a viu se virar e ir embora, forçou-se a não segui-la para se desculpar. _Controle-se, vai ser melhor assim, nunca daria certo, o que as pessoas pensariam, ESPERA, desde quando eu me importo com o que as pessoas pensam, se eu quiser ficar com ela eu vou ficar, mas ela é uma Wesley, definitivamente, não daria certo. _Draco desistiu de entender o que aquela pequena ruivinha, Wesley, lhe causava, e decidiu dormir isso, com toda a certeza, o faria pensar melhor pela manhã. Chegou ao dormitório e foi rapidamente para sua cama, o sono não vinha, mal podia imaginar que certa garota Wesley estava em seu dormitório perdendo o sono com os mesmos pensamentos que ele.

* * *

Dessa vez quem acordou assustado foi Draco. _Pra que eu tenho que ficar lembrando essas coisas idiotas, PRA QUE? _Forçou-se a dormir novamente, isso não ajudava.

* * *

Enquanto isso Gina, no hospital, não dormia, nem a metade necessária para uma pessoa saudável, quanto mais uma doente, mas ela não queria dormir, o sono trazia consigo todas as lembranças que ela lutou tanto para esquecer, preferia ficar acordada com todos os desconfortos físicos que sentia à dormir e lembrar de tudo aquilo que um dia viveu com Draco, o seu Draco, que agora já devia ser de outra pessoa, e esse pensamento a perturbava de tal modo, que chegou a pensar que dormir não fosse tão ruim assim, pelo menos nas lembranças ela seria feliz, e principalmente, ele a pertenceria novamente, e foi com esses pensamentos que Gina chamou a enfermeira alegando que não conseguia dormir, e teve o que queria, um sono tranqüilo e cheio de suas lindas lembranças de amor.

* * *

Já haviam passado três noites e Gina se forçava a não ir para os jardins ver se ele estava lá, não queria ser mal tratada por seu Draco. _Por Merlin Mulher, agora você o chama de __**seu Draco, **__com toda a certeza está enlouquecendo, só pode ser isso, mas... como nunca notei o quão lindo, e sexy ele é...PARA._

E Gina não iria, não mesmo, e alem do mais no dia seguinte seria o Baile, ela nem sequer tinha um par, mas não estava nem ai, ela iria, tinha combinado com Hermione de acordar bem cedo para ir a Hogsmeade para comprarem um vestido, a essa altura não devia ter muitas opções, mas pegariam as melhores possíveis.

**Mais tarde no Baile  
(ponto de vista do Draco)**

Draco estava ansioso, queria ver Gina, desde a noite em que a tratara mal não a tinha visto mais, como se ela fugisse dele, ele não a culpava tinha sido um idiota com a única pessoa naquela escola que era legal com ele sem interesses, torcia para que ela fosse ao Baile, porque se não fosse ele iria atrás dela no dormitório da Grifinoria. Antes mesmo de Draco concluir seus pensamentos viu Gina descer as escadas. _Merlin, como ela está linda!_  
Gina usava um vestido tomara que caia longo, em um tom de branco que quase chegava ao bege, a parte de cima do vestido, na verdade, era um coselet totalmente ajustado as formas perfeitas do corpo de Gina, a saia do vestido era bem rodada (**n/a: **pra quem quiser ter uma imagem melhor do vestido, eu pensei nele como o vestido que a Hillary Duff usa em ''a nova cinderela'' acho aquele vestido mtmt lindo). Draco estava boquiaberto com o que via, Gina estava realmente muito bonita, agora ele tinha certeza que aquela era a sua garota, e seria para sempre.

**(ponto de vista da Gina)**

Gina estava ansiosa por vários motivos, não se sentia bem vestida daquele jeito, estava acostumada a usar vestidos simples, e, principalmente, tinha medo da reação que Draco poderia ter, será que ele a trataria mal como na outra noite, ou seria aquele Draco legal que ela nunca imaginou existir, e ela tinha que tomar muito cuidado para não cair, ela já não era das mais equilibradas, e com o sapato que Hermione a obrigou a usar seria ainda pior, descendo cada degrau cuidadosamente, o viu lá parado a porta do salão, tão lindo, mais do que Gina imaginava ser possível, sempre tão elegante, e ele a olhava, parecia admirado com o que via, olhando para os lados e para trás, só para garantir que não passaria nenhum tipo de vergonha, já que ele podia estar olhando para outra pessoa, mas não havia ninguém alem dela o que a faz corar _Merlin, é para mim que ele está olhando *-* _

- Hm, oi Gina. – ele parecia envergonhado.

- Oi Draco, agora você conversa é? – perguntou ela na tentativa de parecer segura.

- Ah, claro que você não ia deixar isso passar. – disse ele ríspido

- Desculpa então. – disse ela se afastando.

- Não, não vá. – disse ele a segurando pelo braço. -Me desculpe, não queria ser grosso com você, dança comigo? – pediu ele.

- Hm, claro. – disse ela corando mais uma vez.

Quando entraram no salão a música que tocava era calma, daquelas que não exigiam muitas habilidades em dança, o que Gina agradeceu profundamente, mas Draco parecia ser um ótimo dançarino, o que a encantou ainda mais.

Ali, na pista de dança, seus corpos se moviam com tal sincronia que pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro, como um colar de duas metades que só se encaixava com a outra parte, olhando nos olhos dele ela sentiu, ele também sentia aquilo, nunca vira aquele brilho nos olhos de Draco Malfoy, e agora ela tinha certeza, valeria a pena enfrentar tudo o que estava por vir.

Gina sempre sonhou em como seria o seu primeiro beijo, nunca em sã consciência ela imaginaria que seria com Draco Malfoy, mas não poderia ter sido mais perfeito, aquele simples toque de lábios confirmou todas as expectativas de ambos, e as transformou em certezas, eram feitos um paro o outro, de verdade.

De volta a seu quarto ela repassou cada momento desde o fim da dança, a chegada nos jardins e o beijo. Ah, o beijo. Ela queria poder nunca esquecer aquilo, como um filme que se pode rever quantas vezes tivesse vontade. E ela esperava ter muitos beijos como aquele, os _seus _beijos e de Draco. Se dependesse dele ela os teria _para sempre._

Com a manhã já mostrando os seus primeiros raios de sol, Gina acordou sorrindo como uma criança na manhã de natal ansiosa para abrir seus presentes. As lembranças da noite anterior, ainda tão vivas em sua mente, a fez temer. Será que ele agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou, seria o seu Draco sem vergonha do que os outros pudessem pensar? Bom, ela não saberia ate encontrá-lo, o que a fez ter muita pressa em estar pronta logo. Desde que entrará em Hogwarts Gina nunca tinha tido tanta pressa em sair do dormitório, em geral ela ficava sozinha, de vez em quando ela ficava perto de Ron, Hermione e Harry, mas só de vez em quando. Ela preferia a solidão. Mas agora que a companhia provável era do tipo que ela sempre sonhara a perspectiva era muito melhor. Gina estava tão ansiosa e tão imersa dentro de si que nem virá o que mais queria. Um Draco a esperando do lado de fora do salão comunal da Grifinoria.

- Gina, espera ai! – disse ele a puxando pelo braço e em seguida a abraçando como quem sente saudades de um amigo querido que não vê a muito tempo.

- Eu não tinha te visto, me desculpe – respondeu ela aspirando ao maximo o perfume que recentemente ela descobrira ser o seu favorito.

- Tudo bem, cabecinha de vento – riu-se ele pousando um beijo inocente em seus lábios. – Vamos não que se atrasar não é?

- Não, claro que não, vamos então – disse ela sorrindo.

Se as paredes do castelo tivessem olhos o que veriam seria de espantar a muitos, Gina e Draco agora como um casal. Eles sabiam que não seriam aceitos com facilidade, mas isso não importava, eles tinham um ao outro. E isso bastava.

Assim que chegaram ao salão comunal onde todos os alunos tomavam café da manhã, os dois estavam tão felizes um do lado do outro que nem perceberam os olhares hostis vindo de todos os lados.

- Gina, o que você está fazendo com esse daí? – cuspiu Ron mais vermelho do que se pode ser possível.

- Olha como você fala Ron, isso não é da sua conta – respondeu ela no mesmo tom do irmão.

- É da minha conta sim, se você resolveu enlouquecer e namorar qualquer coisa, é da minha conta sim – continuou ele mais bravo ainda.

- Cale a boca Ron, você não tem direito nenhum de se meter na minha vida, você nunca se importou comigo não sei por que isso agora – cuspiu ela cheia de ressentimentos.

- Você enlouqueceu mesmo, Gina. Espere só eu contar a mamãe sobre isso – disse ele em tom de ameaça.

- Pode ir correndo contar para a mamãe Ron, eu não me importo. Eu mesma já ia fazer isso, você me poupa tempo e trabalho. Vá em frente – devolveu ela se voltando para Draco e ignorando qualquer coisa que o irmão dizia, ate que ele desistiu e saiu.

- Muito corajosa. Não achei que enfrentaria seu irmão dessa forma, muito menos por _mim._ – disse Draco com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Se eu não enfrentá-lo por você, por quem eu faria isso? – sorriu ela.

O resto do dia passou sem muitos acontecimentos, mas os olhares hostis e os comentários permaneciam isso é uma coisa com a qual teriam de se acostumar pelo resto de suas vidas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Eu não aguento mais isso. Preciso sair desse lugar antes que eu enlouqueça. _Pensou Gina despertando mais uma vez de suas lembranças. _Vou fugir daqui. A está hora da noite não deve ter mais ninguém nos corredores. _Levantando-se subitamente, ela estava decidida. Sairia daquele hospital. E não, não iria para casa. Lá seria o primeiro lugar que a procurariam, ela iria para um lugar _especialmente secreto. _

Estar naquele lugar depois de tanto tempo doía tanto. Mas não existia, naquele momento, lugar onde ela poderia estar sozinha por um tempo. As lembranças que ela vinha tendo nos últimos dias estavam deixando suas feridas ainda mais fundas. Ela queria poder pensar, sentir, chorar. Para, quem sabe, deixar aquilo tudo passar. Ou, pelo menos, ir para um lugar muito distante de sua cabeça.

Dentro daquele lugar Gina se sentia feliz novamente. Ela estava olhando um quadro, e dentro dele se podia ver toda a sua vida. Quer dizer, toda a sua vida ao lado de Draco. Céus, como eles _foram _felizes. Mais felizes que um dia ela imaginou ser. Vendo aquilo ela podia sentir as lágrimas queimarem seu rosto. Ver aquilo a deixava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo doía tanto. Ela nunca mais teria aquela felicidade de volta. De repente Gina sentiu-se ser puxada, como se alguém a estive levando para longe de seu quadro. Não, ela não queria ir. Ela queria continuar ali _para sempre. _

" Você é maluca, garota?" Ela ouviu sua voz favorita no mundo inteiro dizer. "Hã? Draco? DRACO?" Gina gritou levantando em súbito, só para cambalear. " Está vendo? Você é maluca, nem está em condições de ficar de pé e foge do hospital. Porque fez isso?" Disse ela a segurando. " Isso não é da sua conta. O que você está fazendo aqui? Não tem coisa melhor pra fazer?" Disse ela magoada. "Quando Potter me ligou dizendo que você tinha fugido do hospital vim direto para cá. Tinha certeza que estaria aqui. Esse é o _nosso _lugar" Continuou ele num tom que ela não identificou. " Esse _era _o nosso lugar você quis dizer. Esse lugar deixou de significar alguma coisa há muito tempo. Eu só vim para cá porque sei que ninguém me acharia. Mas eu acho que estava enganada" Respondeu ela já se afastando. " Não vá" Disse ela a segurando. " Porque eu não iria?" Cuspiu ela. "Porque eu estou lhe pedindo" Opa, por essa ela não esperava. "Tudo bem, o que você quer?" Disse ela o mais ríspida possível. " Não fale assim comigo" Sussurrou ele. "Quer que eu fale como Draco? Sinceramente? Não vou ficar bancando a idiota que você fez de mim" Disse ela com ressentimento. "Não faz assim Gina. Eu queria que você entendesse" Disse ele se aproximando e tocando o seu rosto. "Mas não vai entender. Mesmo que entendesse, não faria isso com você" Terminou ela a beijando. Como aquele beijo era bom, mas não tão bom quanto os que ela se lembrava. Ele estava carregado de dor. Vindo de ambos. Era uma necessidade esmagadora. E aquilo era mais do que Gina podia suportar. "PARE COM ISSO" Ela gritou chorando. "Para com isso" Ela chorava ainda mais. "Porque Draco? Por quê? Porque você faz isso comigo? É tão injusto. Você é um egoísta. É isso que você é". Continuou ela. "Desculpe-me Gina, eu não devia ter feito isso" Se defendeu Draco se aproximando novamente. "Mas eu não posso evitar". "Você não pode evitar?" Cuspiu ela. "Você não pode evitar? Você é mesmo um egoísta, sempre pensando só em você. O que você vai conseguir com isso, Draco? Ah, já sei. Divertimento. Mais tarde quando se encontrar com as suas novas amiguinhas você vai contar a elas o que fez com a pobre Gina. E vocês vão rir de mim não é? Não dessa vez Draco"." Depois de todos esses anos é assim que você pensa de mim? Eu nunca pensei te ouvir falar dessa forma comigo. Eu não farei isso. Bem, não é da sua conta". "Você me fez pensar assim Draco. Merlin, eu nunca pensei que falaria com você dessa forma. Mas no momento é o que você merece. Tem razão, não é dá minha conta mesmo. Deixou de ser a muito tempo. Você quebrou a _nossa_ promessa Draco. Você ainda se lembra da nossa promessa? Não sei você se esqueceu de muitas coisas não é?". "Eu não me esqueci de nada Gina. Não achar que você serve para mim. Não afetou a minha memória" Cuspiu ele "Bom saber que a sua memória não foi afetada. Só assim eu não preciso te lembrar do que você me disse. Disso você se lembra Draco?"." Nunca me esqueceria disso Gina. Pode ter certeza"

I'm so tired of being here.

Suppressed by all my childish fears.

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.

'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.

"Porque você não me deixa em paz Draco? Porque você não vai embora de uma vez por todas? Você quer saber por que eu fugi do hospital? Então eu te digo. Porque lá eu me lembrava... Lembrava-me do nosso passado. E eu não posso suportar tudo isso. Eu vim para cá para que ninguém me encontrasse. Eu queria ficar sozinha. Daí você aparece e faz isso comigo. Como você espera que eu me sinta Draco?"

These wounds won't seem to heal.

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

"Você acha que isso não me machuca…". " Não Draco. Não termine. Não diga uma coisa da qual você vai se arrepender depois. Porque eu sei que vai se arrepender. E eu sei também que isso não te machuca. Se machuca é irrelevante. Deve ser a dor do arrependimento de todos os anos que você viveu ao meu lado à toa". "Cale a boca Gina. Você não sabe o que fala. Nenhum um segundo dos anos que eu vivi com você foi à toa. Eu te am... Amava Gina. E isso nunca foi mentira"

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me.

"Então porque você faz com que pareça uma mentira? Olha o que você fez comigo Draco? Eu sempre estive ao seu lado. _Sempre. _Mesmo quando eu corria o risco de perder a minha família. Eu enfrentei a tudo e a todos por você. Eu estive lá todos esses anos. No começo quando a Guerra estava te perturbando e você me traiu. Eu continuei com você. E pra que? Pra você me largar. Desde que você me deixou eu não falei mais com o Ron. Sabe por quê? Porque ele vai ficar jogando na minha cara o que ele cansou de me dizer. Que cedo ou tarde você enjoaria de mim. Mesmo assim eu continuo te amando Draco. E isso dói tanto. Dói todos os dias"

You used to captivate me by your resonating light.

Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind.

"E eu me lembro de tudo o que a gente passou lá em casa. E eu queria me livrar daquele lugar. Mas eu não consigo. É como se eu estivesse presa a aquela casa. Presa na vida e nas coisas que você deixou pra trás. Antigamente você costumava ser como um sol pra mim. Mas agora você é como a lua cheia em uma noite sem estrelas onde tudo é escuridão e só existe a lua pra iluminar"

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.

But though you've still with me.

I've been alone all along.

"Você diz que não me ama mais. Que eu não sirvo mais para você. Mas o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Você só piora as coisas pra mim Draco. Não adianta eu me convencer de que tudo acabou se você ainda está aqui. Quanto mais você se aproxima, mais sozinha eu me sinto. Então vá Draco. E dessa vez vá de verdade" Virando-se de costas para ele Gina sente sua aproximação "Eu estou falando sério Draco. Vá embora. Deixe-me _sozinha_"

**(n/a): **Galera, essa é minha primeira Fic. É um sonho de muito tempo, rs. Espero que vocês gostem, de verdade. Por enquanto é só isso, qualquer duvida vocês já sabem. Reviews *-*


End file.
